<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alphabet Sex by Taytuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428463">Alphabet Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytuan/pseuds/Taytuan'>Taytuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LGBTQ Themes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytuan/pseuds/Taytuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just BTS, TXT, and some original characters being put through the alphabet of Kinks and sex. Read at your own risk!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alphabet Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Age Play<br/>
(Minjoon)</p><p>Jimin wasn’t feeling good that day as he fought through several interviews and dance practices. His mind felt like it was swirling and his body ached. Jimin hated being his big self, instead, he wanted to be dressed in his comfy onesie and sip on apple juice from his sippy. He even wants to cock warm his Daddy as he worked on his music, feel his long, thick cock stretching his hole wide open and filling him so full that his little belly bloats a little. </p><p>Jimin sighs for the nth time that evening as they rode in the cramped car back to their apartment in Seoul. Namjoon was sitting beside him and sensed something was wrong with the younger as he takes in the cute pout on his plump lips and his brows furrowed in deep concentration. He lays a hand on his thigh as he leans over to whisper, “Are you okay?” </p><p>Jimin tenses as he looks over at Namjoon with big eyes and cheeks blushing a soft pink. Seeing Namjoon with his pushed back hair and sharp eyes has a rolling heat fill his tummy and his heart to increase in beats. Namjoon notices the twinkle of admiration in Jimin’s eyes and smirks as he realizes what’s going on with the younger. He leans back down and whispers softly, “Is my baby boy wanting to play tonight?” </p><p>Jimin gasps as he nods and mutters, “Wannabe good for Daddy…” Namjoon smiles as he reaches up to caress his cheek. “I know baby, but can you stay big for just a bit longer? We’re almost home.” Jimin pouts and sighs before nodding, not really wanting to be big anymore. All the other members know of his regressions and their relationship. Some of the members even help out when Namjoon is too busy or tired to play with his little Minnie- feeding him his chicken nuggets and coloring pretty pictures. It’s all so relaxing for everyone. </p><p>When they reach their apartment, they all file out and Namjoon is quick to escort Jimin up to their flat and straight to their room. Jimin is near breaking point as soon as Namjoon closes the door and he crumbles when the elder turns to assure the boy, “Okay, babydoll, come here to Daddy so I can kiss my special boy.” Jimin’s walls begin to crumble as his eyes water and he collapses into his awaiting arms. </p><p>Namjoon coos as he kisses his lips, forehead, and nose before muttering, “Such a good boy, being so big all day. I bet you’re ready for a bath with loads of bubbles huh?” Jimin nods as he babbles and rocks from foot to foot. Namjoon chuckles and kisses his nose again before saying, “Let’s get your nightie baby. Can you tell Daddy how old you are right now?” </p><p>Jimin nods and holds up four fingers, showing he was feeling small. Namjoon loves his small baby boy where he's pliant and needy and just takes whatever his Daddy gives him. “Good boy. Do you want a diaper tonight or-” </p><p>“Want Daddy to fill Minnie up,” Jimin babbles shyly as he stands by the door still in his big clothes he wore all day long. Namjoon is shocked but smiles at how straightforward his little darling is. “Minnie wants Daddy’s cock tonight? Are you wanting me to fuck you silly or rock you to sleep?” Jimin hums comically before exclaiming, “Both!” </p><p>“Both?” Namjoon asks and hums before asking, “Have you been a good boy today, baby?” Jimin nods as he becomes impatient, hopping slightly as he can’t take the teasing in this deep of regression. Namjoon decides to take it easy on the younger and grabs the pacifier out of the bedside drawer then motions for Jimin to come closer. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of these big clothes, baby, and then Daddy will fuck you so good. Yeah?” Jimin nods happily and accepts the pacifier when it’s pressed to his lips. He allows Namjoon to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly pull his clothes off, giggling when the elder kisses his collarbones and squeals when a raspberry is blown into his lightly toned tummy. “Daddy, that tickles!” Jimin giggles around the pacifier. Namjoon smiles fondly before helping his good boy slip his pants and tight boxers down his thick, toned thighs. Namjoon loves his thighs, especially when he is sucking on Jimin’s little cock and his thighs are squeezing his head in ecstasy. His perfect little boy. </p><p>Namjoon kisses the jut of his hip before taking in the sight of his baby boy’s aching pink cock that curves up towards his belly. “My baby, do you want Daddy’s cock this much?” Namjoon asks as he runs a finger up to the tip as his eyes watch his baby flush and nod his head shyly. “Use your words, pumpkin,” the elder reminds the younger as he rubs the pad of his thumb over Jimin’s sensitive tip. </p><p>Jimin mewls as he mutters around his pacifier, “Yes, Daddy. Need your cock so badly.” Jimin felt like his head was spinning as he feels licks of pleasure travel up and down his spine and his tummy tightening in arousal. </p><p>“Okay, baby, come here so Daddy can fuck you,” Namjoon coos as he pulls the boy onto his lap and kisses his head. Jimin spits out his pacifier before trying to kiss Namjoon, which was mostly tongue and drool, but Namjoon didn’t mind at all. He simply kisses back and rubs his hands over the other’s bare skin, feeling the softness and couldn’t wait to mark it all up. </p><p>They kiss for a bit before Jimin started squirming and becoming impatient. He whimpers as he rolls his hips and mutters, “Daddy-” </p><p>“Shh, I know baby. Here, lay down on your tummy for Daddy. Want to see your cute little boypussy before I stretch it out on my cock,” Namjoon coos, filth just pouring from his mouth as he caresses Jimin’s cheek. Jimin nods before carefully getting up and doing as he’s told. Namjoon grabs the boy’s paci and some pillows before helping him get comfy. He places a pillow under his hips and head before guiding the paci back into Jimin’s pouty mouth. “My perfect little boy,” Namjoon coos as he rubs a hand down Jimin’s back before gently spreading Jimin’s legs to have room to sit. </p><p>Jimin whimpers and breathes a bit faster when he feels Namjoon spread the globes of fat, meaty ass cheeks to admire his tight, pink hole that spasms when he gently runs the pad of his thumb over it. Jimin gasps and whimpers as his cock twitch below him between his tummy and the pillow, needing to be filled and fucked into stupidity. </p><p>“Patience, baby. Do you want to be good for Daddy?” Namjoon coos as he rubs his thigh to soothe the boy. Jimin whimpers and nods as he tries to calm his needy body down. “Okay, baby, I’ll give you a reward for being good.”</p><p>Namjoon leans down and licks over his hole, receiving a muffled moan coming from Jimin. The salty taste of his skin upon Namjoon’s tongue and the musky scent of his private area leave Namjoon drunk as he french kisses his hole, taking his time to assure his little one’s pink hole was sloppy with his spit. </p><p>Jimin feels his body tremble with the pleasure as he softly moans around the pacifier in his mouth, the drool slipping down onto the pillowcase that cradles his head. He’s been waiting for this all day- been such a good boy and well behaved in front of the entire world and especially, for his Daddy. </p><p>Namjoon pulls back with a soft smack before groaning at the sight of the hole twitching and clenching as the cool air hits the sloppy spit shining on it. “So beautiful baby. So perfect for Daddy,” Namjoon compliments softly as he squeezes his ass cheek in his big hand before trailing it up his spine to soothe the soft whimper that slips from Jimin’s throat. </p><p>Namjoon takes his time taking in the sight of his lover under him, feeling his heart swell with sweetness at how good his boy is. Always so good…</p><p>Leaning down, Namjoon spits onto his hole, smirking softly to himself when he hears the other’s breath ceases before exhales as a whimper, wanting to beg for more. Jimin can’t handle the teasing anymore as he whimpers, “Daddy…” </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, pumpkin. Daddy’s got you,” Namjoon assures before circling his finger over the entrance before slowly pressing in. The warmth surrounds the digit as Jimin sighs in relief, finally feeling something in his needy hole. </p><p>“There you go, kitten. Let Daddy make you feel good, my good boy,” Namjoon purrs as he slowly pushes his finger in until he reaches his knuckle, then he slowly pulls it back out. </p><p>“So good Daddy..” Jimin whines as he lays in a boneless pile, just taking whatever the elder gives him, whether it be soft and slow lovemaking or rough fucking. Namjoon feels slow for now, awarding his lover for being so good. </p><p>Soon, he pushes in a second finger, hanging on every gasp and moan that leaves Jimin’s lips that barely wrap around the nipple of the pacifier. He looks so beautiful with his far off gaze and the drool shimmering on his plump lips. </p><p>After stretching him open on three fingers and an orgasm teetering on the edge, Namjoon flips Jimin onto his back and pulls his cock from his pants through his fly. Namjoon looks down at his flush skin lover and coos, “Is my baby boy ready for Daddy’s cock? You’ve been so good and patient for it.” </p><p>Jimin nods as he makes grabby hands up towards Namjoon, wanting the elder close and to taste his lips once again. Namjoon smiles softly, eyes showing his love for the younger singer that lays so prettily below him. “Daddy..” Jimin mutters softly and Namjoon couldn’t help himself. He leans down to kiss his lips sweetly, letting the younger clumsily lick against his lips, nibbling slightly to get a reaction. </p><p>Namjoon moans softly, letting his hands rub at Jimin’s sides as they lose themselves in each other once again, mapping out every inch of his skin with his own before soon sitting back up to remove his shirt and jeans. Jimin is panting as he watches, eyes soaking up the sight of the elder’s bare tan skin as he kneels between the Busan man’s trembling thighs. His Daddy is so beautiful and all his. How was he so lucky?</p><p>When Namjoon is completely bare, he reaches over to the side table to retrieve the lube he left out and uses it to slick up his hard manhood, groaning softly at how good it feels to run his fingers over the taut skin. </p><p>“Feel good, Daddy?” Jimin asks as he watches Namjoon stroke himself, reaching up to caress his side and hip. Namjoon nods as he looks down to see the trust and love in the other’s eyes, feeling his heart race in his chest. “Yes, baby. But, I’ll feel even better deep inside your pussy,” Namjoon hums before guiding the tip of his cock to Jimin’s stretched hole, rubbing it over the quivering skin and slowly pushing it in. Jimin moans at the burning stretch as he holds his legs up and open for his Daddy to enjoy the sight below him. </p><p>“Fuck, baby. Always so tight for Daddy. Doesn’t matter how I stretch you, you’re always so tight,” Namjoon grunts as he continues to push in before he bottoms out with their hips touching. Jimin felt like he was in euphoria at the pleasurable stretch and just feeling so full of his Daddy’s cock. He really needed this- to be held down and filled to the rim of his Daddy’s cock. </p><p>Namjoon lets the younger get use to the stretch before pulling out to the tip only to push back in quickly with a hard snap of his hips. Jimin gasps loudly and grabs at his arms to hang on to as he feels his Daddy fuck in his greedy, tight hole. </p><p>Moans and gasps fill the room as Namjoon fucks Jimin into stupidity. Jimin’s eyes cross as he feels his stomach tighten and sweat lips down his bare skin that’s being decorated by Namjoon’s panting mouth. “Fuck, I love you so much, baby. Always so good for Daddy. Are you good, baby boy?” </p><p>Jimin nods as he moans, tightening his thighs around his hips, trying to keep them close. Namjoon coos before asking in his deep voice, “Can my good little boy cum for me?” </p><p>Jimin whimpers as he nods, eyes rolling back as he feels Namjoon hit his prostate over and over. His cries of pleasure gradually get louder the closer he gets before arching up and cumming untouched between them. Namjoon growls and moans as he feels Jimin get tighter around his pulsing cock before he too cums deep within his ass. </p><p>Jimin feels his stomach bloat with cum filling him up so well, heart racing with love for the leader of the group. When their orgasms come down, Namjoon pulls Jimin into a deep kiss, pouring his love into it before whispering, “I love you so much, baby. Do you feel better?” </p><p>Jimin nods as he holds onto Namjoon, feeling so safe under him. His words lost as his mind was floating in this headspace where no one could harm him. Namjoon sensed his little one was in his safest place and smiles softly knowing he helped his struggling lover feel safe again. With the stress of being an idol, came the crazy downfalls and Namjoon wanted to be the one to catch him from his fall. </p><p>After a few minutes pass, Namjoon gently pulls his softening cock from Jimin’s messy hole that leaks some of his cum that he stored deep inside of him before picking up his sleepy little one. “Come on, baby. Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep. Daddy will stay with you,” Namjoon whispers softly against his temple. Jimin hums in delight as he clings to the elder. </p><p>Jimin doesn’t remember much of the bath his Daddy gave him- only remembering the sweet words and kisses that made his heart flutter and made him feel so safe. When he was dressed in his panties and one of Namjoon’s big shirts, he was tucked back into bed and curled against Namjoon’s side when he muttered softly, “I love you, Daddy.” </p><p>“I love you too, baby boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave Kudos, comments, and share!</p><p>Follow me on my Wattpad @ Taytuan </p><p>Follow me on my Twitter @ ArtTm17</p><p>Follow me on my Instagram @ taytuan1999  :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>